Alone No More
by Demoness Tsukara
Summary: Our Dearest Fluffy has found a woman in the Bone Eaters Well and a mystery surrounds her. She casts her charm on him and he finds himself opening up to her. This woman also wants to help Sesshomaru get Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, but has no want to kill any
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. I do own though Tsukara.  
  
A/N: I love Sesshomaru so I decided to write a ficcie about him. I also imagined that he had a demon friend that would help him get Tetsusaiga from Inu-chan but not kill him. She is also WAY more reliable than Jakken. I don't like Jakken all that much so I think I'll torture him here. *evil laugh* Sorry Jakken-lovers. He just really gets on my nerves. Oh, and Rin isn't in here because I haven't really seen her in the series that often....maybe two episodes. I know she exists though.  
  
Rating PG-13 for Language and semi-adult themes. Might go up later, and I might make it a lemon. Haven't gotten that far yet soooo yeah. Jakken/Kikyo Bashing. Beware.  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
Miroku/Sango  
  
Sesshomaru/Tsukara  
  
Alone No More  
  
Chapter One  
  
Gold eyes watched the Bone Eaters well. No emotion passed over the eyes as they continued their stare on the pit. The girl traveling with his half brother said something about passing from time to time. From past to future. Sesshomaru had sparked curiosity with that notion. The youkai had chosen to watch the well to see if what the whelp said was true.  
  
He had been watching for several hours and nothing had happened. His patience had grown thin over that time. Jakken though, had gone off rambling how they shouldn't have listened to a mere mortal and he had stalked off to sit somewhere. Sesshomaru hadn't seen his servant since. Though just as the Lord of the Western lands turned to leave, and black light shone out of the well. He turned, eyes cold yet slightly surprised. He waited a few minutes, and nothing came out of the well.  
  
Striding over, his gold eyes peered down into the bottom of the pit, and widened slightly at what he saw. Lying at the bottom was a woman unconscious. At first glance, Sesshomaru thought that the woman was human, yet he sensed the presence of another demon. A closer inspection led him to see that she looked almost like himself, pointed ears, a crimson crescent moon on her forehead, and instead of two stripes on either side of her face, she had one on both sides, also a crimson color.  
  
He thought she was dead when he found her, but she groaned to prove his assumption wrong. Had she been human, Sesshomaru may have just left her there, but since she was a demon like himself, and beautiful as well, he jumped down to the bottom.  
  
He rolled her onto her back and watched her chest rise and fall, indicating that she was alive. The female youkai groaned once more, her face contorting in pain. Even if she did die, Sesshomaru could revive her with a stroke of his sword, Tenseiga. Surprisingly enough, the demon lord was showing compassion to the woman, however subtle. Any other demon he would've found, he would leave to die.  
  
Sesshomaru gently placed an arm around her waist lifting her with ease. The woman's face was covered in cold sweat and her skin paler than the moon. A lock of her blue-black hair fell over her face as she lolled her head around. One of her clawed hands reached for the cloth at her chest and gripped it tightly, then just as quickly as that had happened, her hand went limp.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her action. The youkai was sick, and he, Lord Sesshomaru was standing still watching her lean against him. He swiftly leapt out of the well and heard Jakken nearby. The imp stumbled out of the bushes and stared at his master and the woman.  
  
"L-lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing with a puny human? N-not that I disapprove, master, but I thought you hated all humans?" The imp stuttered as the demon stared down at him, and Jakken froze, spine rigid. There was a slight smile on his master's face, and the little demon was frightened of what his master might do to him.  
  
"Jakken," the youkai addressed his servant. "Look at her. Does she not have almost the same markings as I do? This woman here is a demon as am I. Do not disgrace her by calling her a human."  
  
"Y-yes master." Jakken turned on his heel and began talking to himself about how his life span had been shortened and what Sesshomaru might've done to him. Sesshomaru on the other hand strode over to a tree to lay the female demon down against it. He stood once again, watching her intently. He called for Jakken once more, and waited for the imp to reply.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Jakken trembled slightly, turning to face his master.  
  
"Fetch a doctor. I do not want this woman to die. I am interested in what she has to say about the well, and I need to know what is wrong with her. Go now Jakken." Sesshomaru spoke while keeping his gaze on the woman. Jakken had never seen his master so interested in another demon other than Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes master." The imp then ran as fast as he could to the nearest village in search of a physician.  
  
-------  
  
AN: Soooo, what do you guys think? I really haven't explained the situation a whole lot, either about what happened or about my new character, Tsukara. I really want to stay within the lines of how Jakken and Sesshomaru and everyone else act in the series. I'll try to update soon, but I really need the reviews. Gives me idea food and encouragement since whenever my BROTHER *glares at little brother* greets me he calls me some stupid ass name. Gods I hate him sometimes. I want to just wring that scrawny neck of his. *fumes* Oh well, guess what? I took this anime boyfriend test and guess who it was? Miroku! Of all people it had to be him!! I love Sessy-sama lots more. *cries* Well Christmas is coming up, and so far it's hell. I want A life sized Sessy plush for Christmas. That'd be nice......rambling. Gomen. I'll see you next chapter. Please REVIEW!! 


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do own Tsukara though.  
  
Author's note: Wow! I actually got my first review. That's amazing.*muses* Oh, and I promise chapters will be longer. Oh, and unlike any attempted fics before this I hope I'll get past chapter 2. Need encouragement folks!  
  
Alone No More  
  
Chapter 1 - Awakening  
  
By Demoness Tsukara  
  
The first thing she saw when she woke was a burst of colors, then black spots dancing and teasing her vision. She blinked, ridding herself of those horrible spots. Her head swayed, scratching the back against tree bark.  
  
'Holy hell.' she thought trying to move her arms in an attempt to hold her head still. Failing miserably, the woman lolled her head to the side, rewarding herself with the world spinning around her.  
  
She saw a man standing off to the side, paying her no heed. Closing her eyes tight, she groaned and said "Make it stop." Though it sounded like "Maaaythstah." Her head pounded horribly, and she just realized it was freezing, though her body started shuddering long before that. She shuddered with chills and her teeth clattered together, though it was a warm summer day.  
  
The man she saw earlier heard what she tried to say and kneeled down next to her. Even without opening her eyes, the woman could practically feel his cold eyes boring into her head, which made her shiver.  
  
"You'll be alright." He then placed his hand on her forehead, thinking in afterthought. 'Then again, maybe you won't.' Her temperature had dropped dramatically low. He stood once more, taking in her sickly image before throwing his senses out to search for Jakken. He sensed that his servant was hurrying the human doctor as fast as he could towards their position. Withdrawing his senses, the Taiyoukai stood off to the side waiting. He heard the woman behind him shuddering, but he couldn't do anything for her.  
  
Appearing down the path that he took, Jakken urged the doctor more. "Hurry up human. My master will dismember me if I fail. Hurry hurry!" The imp jumped up and down before taking off again. Turning around every so often, Jakken waited for the old human man.  
  
After a few minutes though, they finally reached Sesshomaru and the woman youkai. The doctor took one look at the female then turned his gaze to the demon Lord. "Do ye know what is wrong with her?" Going to her without waiting for an answer the doctor placed a hand on her forehead, covering the crimson crescent moon.  
  
She opened her eyes to his touch, revealing emerald green pools though they were clouded over. She sucked in her breath the instant the doctors skin touched hers. To her, it was painfully searing hot on her cold clammy skin.  
  
The doctor instantly withdrew his hand and looked over to the taiyoukai. The humans eyes were wide with shock. "Her temperature is low. The symptoms are telling me that she is poisoned. It would do her best if she was brought to the village so that I may be able to work on her. Could ye carry her to the village for me?" The doctor rushed through what he was saying and stood up slowly. He then turned and hurried as fast as his old legs could carry him back to the village.  
  
Sesshomaru watched with a passive face throughout the entire time. He felt slightly angered that this human should treat him so, but brushed it aside. Jakken had stood next to his master the entire time as well.  
  
Sesshomaru lifted the woman from the ground, and held her to him. She was still awake though, and wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could. He paid no mind to the woman as he inched off the ground, Jakken following his actions.  
  
Soon they were in the air and took off in the direction of the nearest village. As Sesshomaru flew, a thought went through his head as his long silver-white hair whipped behind him. The youkai to his side, clinging for dear life, was still a complete mystery to him. (AN: If you're wondering why he didn't go to Kaede's village for help, it's because he could've ran into Inuyasha and the other's and that would've caused more problems for little sicky at his side. That just popped up into my head since the Bone Eaters well is close to her village.)  
  
That question in turn, then brought up more questions like why did she have the same markings as he? And where did she come from? Why was she here? Sesshomaru plagued himself with questions until they reached the village.  
  
The onna youkai slackened her grip, slumping even further. Her cloudy green eyes closed, since she opened them to see where they were going, as she drifted into a painful sleeping state. Sesshomaru faltered in the slightest as extra weight was forced onto him unexpectedly. The woman had been holding her own weight until she fell unconscious again.  
  
The poison the doctor had thought she had been sickened with seemed to start shutting down the onna youkai's body. The symptoms she started out with had grown increasingly worse. Her temperature dropped even more and held little warmth as though she had recently died. Her skin was semi- translucent although her cheeks had a red flush to them, and her body quaked with convulsions, which he thought she would've been dead if she had not had them.  
  
Sesshomaru, noticing the worsening symptoms landed quickly. He could smell death approaching the woman swiftly.  
  
Without pausing, the Lord of the Western Lands hurried towards the clinic. Surprisingly enough, the old doctor was at the clinic before he touched the ground. It was odd that a human, an old one much less, made it to the village before Sesshomaru.  
  
The doctor motioned for him to set the woman down, before he would start working on her. Sesshomaru laid her down onto the bed gently, and stood off to the side watching the doctor. An aide had entered the clinic with a bucket of warm water and a white cloth. Steam rose from the wooden pail and the aide soaked the cloth in the bearingly warm water, first ringing it out before setting if on the onna youkai's forehead.  
  
Still watching intently, inside he grimaced as the putrid smell of the antidote was poured into the woman's mouth, slowly trickling down her throat. She also grimaced at the horrible taste although she was unconscious. After they administered the antidote, the doctor poured a sweet smelling and sweet tasting potion into her mouth to help her sleep.  
  
A few minutes passed, and the tension in her face faded as the onna youkai fell into a dreamless slumber. The Taiyoukai watched her passively as she slept. The doctor came up to the demon slowly as Sesshomaru noticed the aide left. He also sensed a sort of fear emanating from the man before him. Sesshomaru took a little pleasure in that fact, but showed nothing of it.  
  
"Demon lord, I have done the best I could do for your mate," This ningen though the woman was his mate? And more to that, he knew that demons did in fact mate, which impressed him. The man was a doctor, not an exterminator or a monk, nor a Miko either. Sesshomaru barely knew the woman, much less have her as his mate. "I beg of you, spare our village." And he thinks that he was going to destroy the village? The ningen was a bigger idiot than the Taiyoukai thought. He would have never wasted his time and power on a measly village.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down upon the ningen. "Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't waste my time on your village." Sesshomaru then strode outside of the clinic, leaving the doctor greatly relieved although immensely more frightened.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Stepping passed the straw door of the clinic,(AN: You know, like Kaede's? ^- ^) Sesshomaru lowered his head, bangs blocking the sun from his golden orbs. He searched for his servant, Jakken, and found him torturing some poor man down the road.  
  
"Watch where you are going next time, or else you won't be so lucky!" The imp jumped up and down, yelling after the man who apparently fell over Jakken. Or tripped, who knows? He stopped and 'hmph'd' before turning around to find his master behind him.  
  
"Master S-sesshomaru! I did not see you there. Gomen ne, master. How is the lady?" He changed the topic abruptly at the last minute. Jakken willed himself not to show any fear, as to not receive punishment.  
  
"She will be fine, Jakken. We must only wait for the poison to disappear and for her to wake. There are many mysteries around that woman, and I wish to know more." The Taiyoukai turned to glance at the clinic, and saw the aide reenter the building. He watched for a minute before turning to face Jakken again.  
  
"Go back to the castle and prepare her a room. Once she wakes, we will return." Sesshomaru gave his order to his servant, not waiting for a reply, but not leaving either.  
  
"Yes Master Sesshomaru. Would you like me to assign a servant to her as well?" Jakken inquired.  
  
He gave no verbal answer, but nodded his head slightly. Sesshomaru turned once more and left for the clinic. He just had just reached the straw mat door when he heard Jakken take off on Ah-Un, to the west.  
  
The Taiyoukai stopped only briefly before entering the clinic. Only then did the demon lord take in his surroundings. Not that it mattered much.  
  
The room was semi-lit because of the windows. There were a total of three beds in the room, since it was a small rectangular room. There were many shelves on the wall, most with herbs and remedies, others with bandages and candles. There was only one bed occupied other than the onna youkai's. Sesshomaru however, did not pay any attention to whomever it was.  
  
His golden gaze finally stopped on the woman. She was now covered in a fur blanket, and her drenched clothing set off to the side. She was now dressed in a thin yukata, that barely fit her, as it was too big. Color came back to her skin, and the crimson markings did not stick out as much, though she was still pale. Her breathing was shallow and regular, and she didn't look clammy anymore. The scent of death was now gone, which pleased Sesshomaru. He had never liked the smell of death.  
  
The man walked slowly over to the woman. She looked peaceful, not in agony, he realized. Standing over her, Sesshomaru placed the back of his hand over the crimson crescent moon that confused him so much. Her temperature returned to normal, meaning she would definitely be okay.  
  
He inhaled slightly, and thought to himself, musing over what to do. One question was bugging the Lord of the Western Lands. It was a simple question, but annoying. What was her name?  
  
The aide walked in just then, bringing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. The aide, a young boy about 15, the physical age of Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha, glanced at the Taiyoukai, then returned to working on the other occupant in the room.  
  
Frowning, Sesshomaru looked at the woman again. She groaned softly, not loud enough for the human aide to hear, but loud enough for Sesshomaru to catch it. He watched her intently, wondering if she would wake.  
  
She moved her head to the side, and shut her eyes more tightly together. Sesshomaru backed off another step, before the onna youkai's eyes opened sleepily. She moved her clawed hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. The aide had left once again so that they and the other patient were the only ones in the room.  
  
The woman put her arms back under the fur blanket, and stared up at Sesshomaru, clear big emerald green eyes meeting stoic gold ones.  
  
* * * * *  
  
AN: *snickers* Don't ya just hate it when that happens?*snickers again and dodges rotten fruit* Sorry, I had to. The chappie was called Awakening, so she had to wake up and actually see Sesshomaru while she wasn't sick. Doncha just hate me for writing a cliff hanger? Better not answer that or I won't post the next one.  
  
*thinks* OMG, Awakening is the name of Terra's theme song. CHIKUSO!!! Ah, well, nothin I can do. I am NOT rewriting this chapter....I stayed up till 1 am writing this by hand in a notebook, then rewriting it and adding stuff onto the computer. The rewriting took about an hour and a half. This is the longest chapter I have EVER written. It's amazing. I also figured out that you write better at night....well that's what I think anyway. Same with drawing.  
  
My mom's not home, so I have to wait to get online. I'll post as soon as I can! Remember, REVIEW or I won't write any more.  
  
D.T. ^-^V (Wow, that sounds like B.T. on .hack//SIGN)  
  
Reviews on FF.net  
  
Frozen Lightning: Yeah, honestly I really don't like Jakken. He's a really weird toad thing, and his voice is annoying as hell. I also hate whimpering and whining and begging. I boosted your self esteem? That's amazing since I really have none myself. Thanks for reviewing, you're the first! ^-^  
  
Reviews for mediaminer.org  
  
None so far. 


	3. Green Meets Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Tsukara though  
  
AN: Sorry it took me a while to update. I needed a little break then our computer was being stupid, AND to top it all off, my mom deleted my chapter that I had halfway writted. GODS it's such a pain in the arse. Oh, and I'll put a japanese dictionary at the end of the chapter. Onna also means female or woman, okay?  
  
Also, this chapter is a bit bloody. I'll tell you when it is if you want to skip it.  
  
Alone No More  
  
Chapter 2 - Green meets Gold  
  
By Demoness Tsukara  
  
Green eyes met gold. The woman blinked twice before screwing her face up in confusion. She didn't recocnize where she was, and there was a strange man standing above her. The woman sat up slowly since her body ached of being in the position she was in. She then turned to face whomever it was that was standing over her.  
  
"Where am I?" The youkai's voice was weak when she asked him. It also hurt her throat to speak, and she put her clawed hand up to her throat because of the pain. She had never been in such a weak state before, and the woman hated it.  
  
Sesshomaru remained completely calm throughout her awakening. He was slightly amused on the inside, but not too much. He had unconsciously taken a step back in case she had been dangerous, though he highly doubted it in her sickly state.  
  
"You are in a clinic a little ways from the well where I found you." To her ears his voice was low and smooth as silk, though she really couldn't concentrate on it.(AN: Heh, I can't even concentrate on what I'm writing...bleh.)  
  
"We are? I really can't recall what happened before now..." Her voice still hurt but it was getting better with use. She looked up to him and narrowed her eyes, trying to see straight. "What happened to me?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked out the window next to the woman's bed, trying to figure out what to say. Then it was decided that he should just say it bluntly.(AN: Sadly I think he's turning into his brother here.)"The doctor of this clinic said that you had been poisoned." Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the woman before him. "But, before you ask any more questions, I wish to know your name."  
  
"Before I till you my name, will you tell me yours?" The woman's voice was better now, and she could talk without hurting herself. She also had a small smile playing at the edges of her lips. "Either that or earn your way to my name." Her smile had grown a little more at how she was irritating him. She could smell his irritation.  
  
Sesshomaru growled just then. 'What is this woman doing? Is she playing at something?' He turned his back to her then took a few strides towards the door before she called softly. The taiyoukai turned his head halfway and glanced at the woman through the corners of his eyes. She annoyed him, that was for sure, but she was still a mystery to Sesshomaru, and he wanted to figure her out.  
  
"I will tell you my name, but in return, you must tell me yours, and you will owe me for it." She looked at him seriously. Her hand had dropped to her side long ago, and now she held them both clasped in her lap.  
  
Sesshomaru's low voice penetrated her ears once more. "Tell me, why would I owe you for you telling me your name?" It was an odd request that he'd owe her something, but it did not matter, for if it was too much, he could dump her off a cliff for all he cared.  
  
"Where I come from, it is a custom that in an exchange for names, we also owe something to whomever we get the name from. It is an old custom, but it could save someones life, or take it. It is more so for a female to give a male their name. The woman would not generally owe a man anything, since most are worthless. I am one of the worthless ones. I would have nothing to give you, save perhaps my body, which I doubt you would want. You don't seem like that type of man."  
  
Sesshomaru frowned at hearing of the old custom. It was certainly out of the ordinary. 'Where on earth is she from?' His mind plagued him with questions which wearied him. The taiyoukai mentally shoved them to the back of his mind.  
  
"Fine, I will do what you ask." Sesshomaru continued to stand in that position until he heard her name.  
  
The woman smiled at this, and nodded her head. "My name is Tsukara. Are you satisfied?" She did not wait to hear his reply and she continued with what she was going to say. "Now, you will tell me your name, though what you will owe me I will have to think of later. I cannot come up with anything now." Tsukara waited patiently for him and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and pulled up the neck of her yukata.  
  
"I am Sesshomaru." His voice was quiet though Tsukara could still hear him with her demonic hearing. He turned to face her once again and spoke. "Now come, I also wish to know more about you, so we will return to my castle." Graceful as his voice was, the onna youkai couldn't believe what she heard. Was he treating her like some object, and she didn't like it at all.  
  
"N-nani? What did you say?" She looked at him incredulously. "I am not like some item that you can toss around. I am a living being!" Tsukara glared at him, and if looks could kill Sesshomaru would be dead a hundred times over.  
  
Hearing this Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to thin slits, and they faded to a light red color. He strode over to her with a purpose, and when he reached her, his clawed hand shot out and grabbed her upper left arm. It had seemed that the taiyoukai was so enraged by the insolence of the onna youkai that he didn't realize that purple liquid dripped from his hand and through Tsukara's yukata onto her skin, creating the smell of burning flesh.  
  
"Woman, you will come with me. You either have that choice or being tossed over a cliff. Which do you choose? I will not tolerate your insolence. You will obey me, and not talk back to me. Is that clear?!" Sesshomaru gripped Tsukara's arm tighter, and more poison dripped from his claw. And to make it worse, blood streamed down Tsukara's arm and dripped onto the wooden floor as Sesshomaru held her up by her arm only. She hung from him grimacing in pain. "Do I make myself clear!?" Sesshomaru hissed into her ear.  
  
Tsukara managed a slight nod and the taiyoukai dropped her to the ground. Tsukara fell limp and her arm stung from the poison. It had gone into her system, but her body would get rid of it soon. She was used to an inuyoukai's poison. She lowered her head so her hair fell in front of her face and she kept quiet.  
  
His eyes returned to normal and Sesshomaru immediately turned on his heel and walked out of the clinic.  
  
(AN: Here's where we go into detail.)  
  
Tsukara listened to him walk away, and when she was sure he was gone, she looked to examine her arm. What she saw made her flinch. Where he had grabbed her the yukata sleeve was burned away and the end had fallen off. Her skin was also burned off and left the insides open to exposure. Little rivulets of blood streamed down her arm and was now pooling beneath her.  
  
(AN: Short, but here ends the gore.)  
  
Tsukara grimaced and ripped off the bottom of her yukata, and wrapped it around her arm the best she could with one arm. When it was securely tied, the onna youkai stood up warily and looked around the room.  
  
Something black caught her attention and she turned to face it. On a small stool next to her bed was a black and white kimono. She walked towards the stool and held the cloth up with her good arm. She studied it and it seemed like the perfect size for her. It was all black with the exception of white cherry blossoms dusting the shoulder, the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"It's beautiful. . . " She ran her fingers down the robe, then held it to her body. It was made of fine silk and the petals had been delicately painted onto the kimono. Tsukara smiled then looked down to the stool again. Still laying there was a crimson obi and a gold rope to hold the kimono together, and there was a pale pink inner robe beneath the obi. (AN: I don't know what the official japanese name of the 'inner robe' is so if anyone can tell me, please do.)  
  
The woman smiled and set the kimono down on her bed and looked to the other patient. She heard his soft breathing and smiled knowing he was asleep.  
  
Slowly and carefully Tsukara removed her yukata and lifted up the pink inner robe carefully from underneath the obi. Her skin had gashes and bruises embedded in her body. She looked down at her naked form and grimaced at the ugliness of her body.  
  
Tsukara slipped it on and savored the feel of soft cotton against her slightly bruised and battered flesh. She quickly wrapped it around herself to hide her body from the world. She hated how she looked and she thought she was the ugliest woman alive. And to make it worse, she was a youkai and she was still helpless.  
  
The youkai shuddered slightly and quickly wrapped the black kimono around her. She felt more comfortable when she was covered up so no one had to see her cuts and bruises. Lastly, Tsukara wrapped the obi around her waist and tied the back in less than a few minutes, and it was still perfect. The golden rope was also tied around her waist in a bow.  
  
Tsukara looked down at herself again and was pleased with what she saw this time. She looked decent, and you couldn't see any of the batters on her body. With that, the youkai woman stepped out of the clinic. She strained her ears to listen for Sesshomaru and couldn't find him, in which she was a little glad, but was still worried about where she was to go.  
  
Taking a deep breath she also sniffed the air for him. His scent was there, but was at least 20 minutes old. She cocked her head to the side and walked a little further until a breeze blew by. She sniffed the air again and caught his scent, followed by the smell of woodland trees, meaning he was in the forest. Tsukara turned in that direction and headed towards the woods. Despite what he did to her arm, the youkai woman held no animosity towards him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Tsukara finally reached the trees. She took a whiff of the air again and followed Sesshomaru's scent. She really didn't know what his scent was, but it smelled of youkai, and she was sure it was him. The youkai woman kept following the path until his scent was the strongest.  
  
She walked out into a clearing where there was a stream and Tsukara saw his form sitting indian style by the creek bed. She took a quiet deep breath and strode towards him.  
  
Sesshomaru had smelled her long before she reached the clearing, and was waiting patiently. It was odd though, he also smelled the scent of blood. (AN: Just so you know, Sesshomaru doesn't know he injured her, he was blinded by rage. . . I wonder how he lost control of his emotions like that?)  
  
He continued to watch the water in front of him, keeping quiet until she stopped behind him. He knew she was waiting for him to say something, but kept silent for the time being, and stood up still facing the water. Sesshomaru towered over her quite a bit but his height didn't seem to frighten her since he smelled serenity coming from the woman behind him.  
  
Tsukara watched him as he stood up and waited a while before realizing he wasn't going to speak. "I. . .I'm sorry for what I said back there. But, I want you to know that I don't like being treated like an object." She lowered her head and clasped her clawed hands in front of her. "I will do what you want. Just please do not treat me like an object." The onna waited for him to say something more, and heard him turn around. She shut her eyes tight and lowered her head more. 'Why am I so weak? Why!?'  
  
To her surprise, Sesshomaru did not yell at her, but used the same tone of voice he always did. "It does not matter any more." He walked passed her and she snapped open her eyes, surprised by what he said.  
  
The taiyoukai stopped a few meters behind her. "And do not seem so weak. I know you're not, so why do you act?" Walking off once more he said while he left. "Come. We must leave here for my castle. Jakken is waiting, and I need to prepare." With that, he disappeared behind the trees, leaving a completely shocked and confused Tsukara staring in his wake.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Whew! Three and a half hours! That took a while. ANYWAY, thanks for reading, and waiting for this loong postponed chapter. Sorry, I had X-mas, drawing......and I needed a TINY break. That, and you read what happened. Damn my mother for deleting what I already wrote. GOMEN again for not updating. Anyway, PLEASE Review!  
  
Japanese Dictionary  
  
onna - woman or female  
  
yukata - thin bedrobe  
  
kimono - Dress for women in the Sengoku Jidai  
  
I think that's all. If I missed any please tell me.  
  
FF.net  
  
Dragonmage Shizuka - Actually, he's not in love yet, but he will be. I guess it'll start in the middle of the story. I have big plans for Tsukara and Fluffy! ~grins evilly~ Tee hee. Oh and arigatou gozaimasu for the name for my brother. Sad thing is, he copies me and calls me that back. It sucks.  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Ack! Not Tokijin onegai! Though I wouldn't mind you sending Sesshy-sama after me. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
MM.org  
  
meera - You think it's interesting? That's cool. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I don't have much to say.  
  
Twilight Angel - Yay! People love it! I won't stop. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner.  
  
Unnamed Demon - That's funny. You reviewed on both sites. Lol. Thanks anyway.  
  
Well. There are the comments. I'll update I think after New Years. Oh, and sorry, but Merry Late Christmas, or Hannukha(sp?) or Kwanzaa or Yule, or whatever you celebrate! And Happy New Years!  
  
Go ahead .. ... .... ... .. Push that darned button and review! ^_~V D.T. 


	4. My Past, My Power, My Fate Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...but maybe Inu- chan Houshi-sama and Fluffy on some nights ~Huggles them all~ I do own Tsukara though.  
  
AN: Guess what? I just heard that my friends mom had a stroke and she's in the hospital now. That really hits me hard. She's like a second mother to me. I really can't believe she had a stroke. She seemed so healthy other than the brain damage too. ~cries~ Dani I'm so sorry you're mom's in the hospital. And if you read this story, I really hope she gets better too. Guys, I'm also sorry for not updating either. But man, I only got one review for the last chapter. So if you want me to write anymore, I've GOT to get more than 3 reviews. Okay? I want like, 20. It's asking too much isn't it? Okay, how about ten? Ten it is! Now ON with the story! Mush mush!  
  
Alone No More  
  
Chapter 3 - My Past, My Power, My Fate Part 1  
  
By Demoness Tsukara  
  
'Prepare? Prepare for what?' Tsukara shook her head and followed after him. This demon lord was strange, but then again, if there was a normal in the world, what would the definition be? The onna youkai sniffed the air for Sesshomaru's scent. She found it not far ahead of her but it was together with another scent. A dragon youkai's scent. She grimaced. Even though Tsukara was youkai, she did not like to be around them all that much. They were too cold hearted, and they held no mercy for anyone save their children and mates. And for that reason, Tsukara stayed with humans most of the time, though some of them were as bad as youkai were.  
  
The scents were close by and the woman paused for a moment. She side- stepped towards a tree and hid behind it. Closing her eyes, Tsukara listened for Sesshomaru and the dragon youkai. She heard nothing except for impatient pawing at the ground from the dragon and their breathing. Turning her back to the tree, Tsukara thought about what was going to happen to her. There were limitless possibilities, like he could learn about her and if he wasn't satisfied he would kill her, he could also use her for a servant, but that was unlikely. He could also do more unpleasent things to strip her of her honor and pride. She shuddered at the last thought, and thought that that was the most unlikely of all of them.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tsukara stepped out from behind the tree, opening her eyes. She placed her hands in front of her and clasped them together, walking slowly towards Sesshomaru and the dragon. The woman lowered her head and let her black hair fall over her shoulders and her bangs covered her face.  
  
Tsukara reached the clearing and continued to walk until she was three feet away from Sesshomaru and the dragon. "I'm ready to leave." Tsukara lowered her head a little more and bowed to the dragon and his lord.  
  
Sesshomaru watched the onna with concealed amusement. Turning away, Sesshomaru took a step towards the dragon, Ah-Un. "Get atop him. He will carry you." The taiyoukai waited for her to get on and he stepped away.  
  
The girl looked at the dragon youkai stepped over to him. She placed a hand on his back but hesitated. 'Do I really want to go with him? I could always find someone else, but no one will probably want to take me in, since I am a youkai. I suppose I'll just wait it out with this Sesshomaru.' With that, Tsukara got onto Ah-Un and pulled her legs underneath her and gripped the dragons neck.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards the woman, and then took off into the air, Ah-Un following him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After about three hours, and five demons, they made it to Sesshomaru's castle. Throughout the entire time though, Sesshomaru could smell blood on the mysterious demoness behind him. He could also smell his poison on her as well, which confused him since he didn't remember hurting her at all.  
  
He decided that he would ponder that later. They landed and Jakken came out to greet his master.  
  
Jakken bowed to Sesshomaru and looked up to Ah-Un and Tsukara. "Master, would you like me to take the lady to her room and get her ready?" Sesshomaru nodded his head and took off inside the castle.  
  
The imp stood next to Ah-Un and waited for the woman to get off the dragon youkai. As she did so, the dragon heads squabbled with each other, glad to be back and took off for their dinner.  
  
Dusk was coming, and Jakken knew Sesshomaru would like the girl to have dinner with him, and also have the chance to learn more about who she was and where she was from. The imp ran off a few steps, paused and turned around to wait for Tsukara.  
  
The girl on the other hand stared at the castle. It was only one floor high, but it expanded at least a mile off to each side. She took a step towards the building and stared at it for a minute more.  
  
"Come, woman, you will not keep Master Sesshomaru waiting. We must settle you into your room. Come come, woman!" Jakken jumped up a few times, hoping to get her attention, and he did.  
  
When they both reached the mansion/castle, Tsukara couldn't suppress the feeling of inferiority. She felt she was a mouse in a gigantic maze, and had almost no way to get out. Unwillingly, the woman shrunk back against the wall near the door to the castle.  
  
Off to the side, two maids appeared down the hallway and slowly made their way to Tsukara. By now Jakken had left, since he had already assigned maids to the female youkai, and knew that they would take care of their guest since Sesshomaru would have their heads if they didn't.  
  
Both of them were youkai, and one was shorter than the other. They both introduced themselves as Cassa and Nynae(Nee-nay).  
  
Cassa was the taller of the two, and she was a kitsune demon. She had flaming orange hair tied up into two pigtails that fell to her shoulders and swirled at the ends, her bangs framed her face beautifully and her forelocks hung past her shoulders and also twirled at the ends. Her eyes were calm, almost like that of Sesshomaru's, but not nearly as cold. Cassa's eyes had a kind gentleness in them, which reminded Tsukara of her mother.  
  
She wore a red-orange kimono with a gold obi. The design on the kimono was simple really. There were white feathers dusting the entire kimono, and the obi was plain. She also wore a gold colored choker, weaved with silver fiber. It tied in front with a small bow and two ribbons that hung down just before her chest.  
  
Nynae, the shorter one, was a demon she had never seen before. She had beautifully long black hair that was loosely tied in a french braid that reached her back. Her bangs were also tied back into the braid since they were too long to lay in her face. Shorter loose strands of hair though framed her face and her forelocks were twirled in curly-que's(sp?) and hung just above her shoulders. She wore a gentle purple kimono with a dark blue obi and a silver rope to hold it together. The kimono had one white tiger lily at the bottom edge of the kimono, and her obi had lighter blue columbine petals. But it was Nynae's eyes that surprised Tsukara the most.  
  
They were a purplish silver color and had purple-pink swirls for her pupils.(AN: I know, I'm going crazy with the swirls and curly-que's, but hell, I love them.) It was also the emotion in Nynae's eyes that made them all the more striking. The demon maid's eyes held a bottomless pit of sadness in them that if anyone looked to deeply in them, it would seem like your heart was ripped out and put through the most horrible emotional torture imaginable.  
  
After they introduced themselves, they both bowed again and Tsukara followed the suit. Cassa turned down the hall and asked Tsukara to follow her. Nynae also strode down the hall next to Cassa with her hands clasped together gently and lowered her head. The female youkai knew something was wrong with this girl, but she hadn't any idea what was the matter. She figured she'd learn later.  
  
When the three of them reached a particular room, Nynae stood to the left of the door and Cassa slid the shoji open. She looked at both of the maids and slowly strode into the room. And what she saw nearly made her stumble.  
  
The room was huge! There was a rather large and comfortable looking bed in the middle of the room with the headrest against the wall. White nearly transparent fabric created walls around the bed and was held up by four wooden posts. The canopy, hence the name canopy bed, fell in slightly, but left at lease five feet space between the bed and the top. It was also covered in white cotton sheets and and a white comforter.(AN: ~drools~ Okay, I know that there aren't any western beds in this era, but hell, Sesshomaru is lord and he can get whatever he wants, and apparently he's got a couple of western beds in there. Also it's my story and I'm makin' it a canopy bed as well. I've always wanted one of those.)  
  
Tsukara took a few more steps into the room and while gazing some more at the contents, she found a japanese style table(AN: Dunno what they call those.) and a reflecting glass hanging on the wall above the table. There were a few candles burning on the table and gave the room a little light, since it was getting dark outside.  
  
There was movement behind her, and Tsukara turned to watch as Cassa and Nynae went into a room on the other side of the bed room. Tsukara just returned to looking around the room she was given after she realized that nothing was wrong. She noticed that there were ink paintings on the wall of some unknown but beatiful people, and some paintings of landscapes. There was also a closet next to her vanity table.  
  
She looked inside, and only saw three or so outfits. A yukata in which she could sleep in, and two kimono's. The first one she examined was purple striped and only reached mid-thigh. It also had a happi coat that was black, and a black cloth tie. The second kimono she was about to reach for, but was called away by Cassa.  
  
"Mistress, you have a bath waiting for you. Please come." Cassa stood off to the side of the other room and waited for Tsukara to enter.  
  
The one they called 'Mistress' walked over and stopped next to Cassa. "I'm terribly sorry, I forgot to mention my name. It's Tsukara." Tsukara smiled gently at the kitsune youkai as she bowed.  
  
"Alright then, Tsukara-sama. Onegai, your bath is waiting."  
  
Tsukara was about to say something, but Cassa hadn't given her a chance as she had hurried out of the room. Frowning slightly, the woman entered the wash room and sited Nynae. There were several jars of steaming water and small bottles of substances she didn't recognize.  
  
The raven haired maid bowed and pointed out the substances in which Tsukara didn't know. Nynae pointed to a light purple gel-like liquid. "Mistress, you can lather your body with this. It is made with violet and lilac, and other special herbs." She then pointed to a green liquid. "You can also wash your hair with this. It is made of lilac, raspberry and sweet pea. Just let it sit in your hair for a short while then rinse it out with the water in the jars. You can then soak in the tub over there." Nynae then turned to a tub in which Tsukara missed when she entered the washroom. "There are hot coals in a small tub to the side of the bath. Place however many you wish into the water and it will heat it up."  
  
Tsukara listened to her quietly then watched her as she bowed and left the room, shutting the shoji closed behind her. But she heard Nynae say something through the paper. "Mistress, there is a kimono in the closet for you to wear tonight at dinner. We will return when you are done with your bath to help you dress."  
  
"Hai," Tsukara then undid her obi and set it in a safe place. She also slipped off her black kimono and inner robe and set them on the top of her obi. The youkai woman set to work on her hair, taking the green liquid and lathered it into her blue-black hair.  
  
She rinsed and washed her body all in silence until she went to soak in the bath. Tsukara leaned her head back and closed her emerald eyes.  
  
'What am I doing here? This is most definately not where I'm from. I only hope that HE doesn't come for my body once again. I do not wish to be possessed.' As she thought that, she choked back a sob. 'Otou-san, kaa- chan. I miss you so much. Why did HE have to kill you? Damned black spirit. I only pray that he won't possess me again.' Tsukara sighed and dunked her head underwater.  
  
She only just came up as she heard a light tapping on the frame of the door. Glancing to the door, Tsukara pulled her body out of the tub. She pulled a white towel off of a rack and began to dry herself off as she heard Cassa's voice.  
  
"Tsukara-sama, would you be done with your bath?"  
  
"Hai!" She wrapped a yukata she found in the washroom around her. She then quickly strode over to the shoji and slid it open, coming face to face with Cassa. She then noticed that Cassa was at least an inch or two taller than she. Tsukara smiled at Cassa and the kitsune bowed.  
  
"Tsukara-sama, this way, onegai. We must ready you for dinner tonight." Cassa strode over to the closet, just as Nynae walked into the room. The kitsune pulled out kimono from the closet an went over to Nynae who was going to dress Tsukara.  
  
(AN: I don't know what type of underwear they have over in this time period Japan, so I'm just giving them the modern type.) Tsukara slipped on a pair of underwear and tried to take the inner layer of the kimono from Nynae but the maid wouldn't have it.  
  
Nynae fitted a peach colored inner robe on Tsukara.(AN: I also have no idea if they tie the robe shut or not.) Both Cassa and Nynae then spent the next hour dressing and making up Tsukara, and Tsukara spent the next hour learning about her two youkai maids.  
  
***************  
  
Okay.....Um, well I think this is long enough. I believe this is the longest chapter I've written. Sorry it took me so long.....My computer kept crashing, and I had a slight writers block. About the teaser though, that'll happen in the next chapter. This is a two part chapter, but I have yet to write the second part.......  
  
DT: Anyway, why don't you people be nice enough to review? Is my story really that bad? *growls* I'll sick Lupin on you!!!!  
  
Everyone: *silence*........  
  
DT: Oh wait....wrong series....*twirls* I'll sick Kouga on you!!!!  
  
Kouga: *comes in with a whirlwind* Who called me? *looks at DT* Oh, it's just you....why on earth am I here? *sees Kagome* Kagome my love! *runs off*  
  
DT: What the hell was that? That's it. SESSHY!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *saunters in* What is it wench?  
  
DT: *glares* Don't call me that. Anyway, Kouga hurt me. Go mangle him or something.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No.  
  
DT: What? *blinks innocently and Fluffy gets a slightly panicked look on his face* What did I hear you just say? Fluffy? Sweetheart? Don't make me tie you down. Torture you...and make you wear a strippers outfit. *gets a dreamy look her her eye* Not that I would mind.  
  
Sesshomaru: No! No, fine I'll do it. *goes after Kouga* Hey, wolf boy. *whispers* You gotta get me outta here. She's gonna be the end of me.  
  
Kouga: *whispers back* Why do you think I go after Kagome, then?  
  
DT: You know I can hear you, right?  
  
Sesshy and Kouga: *panic* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *both run off screaming like girls*  
  
DT: *sigh* There go my two finest torture....*coughs*...er, men. Heheh.  
  
Sesshy and Kouga: *still screaming like girls*  
  
DT: *stares at them* Well, anyway. BOW DOWN AND KNEEL BEFORE ME WHILE EATING PIE!!!!!! ......even though I don't like pie myself.  
  
Everyone: *gasps*  
  
DT: I know! I know! It's weird....I like french silk pie though...yummie.  
  
Everyone: *sighs in relief*  
  
DT: Whatever....well you better review or else! *pulls out a chainsaw* Man I love these. *starts it* MWUAHAHAHAAAAA!!*chainsaw shakes out of control and slices off DT's left leg* AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *falls down* Chainsaw! You have betrayed me!!!WAHHHHHH!!!!*faints*  
  
Anyway, I must have like 10 reviews! Okay? Oh &*@$ing A....*faints again*  
  
FF.net  
  
Dragonmage Shizuka : WHEEEEEE *twirls till dizzy* OMG Fluffy!!!!!*squeals and glass breaks* Thank you sooooooooo much for the life size plushie!!!!!!*squeals again* Also, I would love it if you did give me those names. Thanks a lot! Thank you for reviewing too!! *huggles her plushie* I'll love him forever and ever and ever and ever and....*keeps going on for hours* Oh, also that language is from some weird tribe or something she's from. It's not japanese at all. It also means "Leave me alone."  
  
I : Thanks for reviewing! Is 'I' really your user? Confusing.  
  
anonymous : I'll keep going I promise. This is the first time I reached this far in any fanfic at all. Wow.  
  
DT: PS, I got the idea from this fic while watching Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga episode. I imagined Tsukara standin on Inuyasha's side laughing at Inuyasha and everyone in Inuyasha's group then flying over to Sesshy's side when he was fighting Inu-chan. She sorta betrayed Inu-gumi a bit. It was funny.  
  
MM.org  
  
meera : Well, first, that wasn't an incantation. It was some weird tribal language. It means 'Leave me alone' It will all be revealed in the next chapter! It's a two part chapter.  
  
sunshine161820 : Thank you! I'll keep on! Something happened, just wait!  
  
Push that button and review or else!!! 


End file.
